LoZ: Birth of the Wild
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: After ingesting the wrong elixir Link suddenly finds himself pregnant and growing quickly. The life inside of him will need to be born soon and Link has no choice but to seek council and hide until he can delivery when he finally goes into labor. (*MPreg within. Don't like? Don't read)


The last standing champion of Hyrule had awoken from the Shrine of Resurrection and began his quest after 100 years of slumber and recovery. Venturing through the desiccated ruins that had once been his home Link found himself gathering supplies and venturing over the land seeking answers regarding the fate of Princess Zelda and the other champions who had perished within the confines of their Divine Beasts.

As he explored the world Link stumbled across allies who had been patiently guarding the lands and ancient shrines and ancient technology. Using his Sheikah Slate to guide his way Link found himself stumbling through the small settlement of Lurelin Village and to a curious shop located on the shore. The curator of the shop was even curiouser.

Link approached the shop, the 'Fang and Bone' shop, and the merchant behind the counter. The short, pale skinned man turned around with a start and eyed Link with a strange interest.

"Oh, it's you! The champion of Hyrule. My name is Kilton and this is my shop, perhaps I have some wares that an adventurer such as yourself would find useful."

Link glanced about the unusual inventory when his eyes fell onto an aged leather book sitting to the side of a strange moblin mask and asked out it.

"Oh this! I found this tome in the ruins of Castle Town during one of my... escapades. It was wrapped in the tattered clothes of a skeletal figure. The scent of Hylian bones is quite intriguing, you know." Holding up the book Kilton enticed Link even further. "The book as it turns out is an ancient tome regarding royal recipes and elixirs. I can give it to you for a modest sum of 10,000 'Mon'. No other currency will do."

Link pondered the possible benefits of obtaining the book and decided to indulge Kilton.

"Oh, YES! Thank you! You won't regret this!" The sun was beginning to rise and Kilton decided to pack up shop. "Let us meet again another monstrous night."

After exchanging a generous portion of his collected materials from the slain monsters plaguing Hyrule for over a century Link was able to a purchase the book and proceeded to head out to the Faron Grasslands with his newest treasure on horseback.

Thumbing through the old, yellowed pages Link located an old royal recipe regarding an elixir called "Fairy Tea". The effects of the elixir would double the consumers life force and double their stamina. The recipe seemed simple enough; a vial of water containing the water from the Spring of Wisdom, the Spring of Power and the Spring of Courage and a single Fairy. Only two ingredients altogether and Link had already located the three springs in his travels.

Collecting the necessary ingredients, only locating a handful of Fairies at the four Fairy Fountains scattered throughout the region, Link returned to his home in Heteno Village and prepared the elixir over the smolder fire in the cooking pot outside his home. As he held the vial of water and a fairy in his hands Link decided to add more to the recipe, going from just one Fairy to four.

Dropping the water and the Fairy into the cooking pot over the roaring fire the Blood Moon rose in the night sky once again, and with its presence the slain enemies throughout Hyrule rose from the dead and all effectiveness of the recipe quickly doubled over.

The potent elixir, glowing a fiery pink, was scooped up into the vial that had held the spring water and Link readily drank the sweet concoction. As the elixir's magic flowed through him Link felt his body become stronger and a surge of life flow through his veins.

Energized and ready to storm Hyrule Castle in the morning Link retired to his home for the night and prepared for the impending battle.

However the night wasn't as restful as the champion desired. Throughout the night Link tossed and turned on his bed as the elixir unexpectedly rested heavily in his stomach and refused to move. Groaning in pain Link put his hand over his stomach atop his bright blue champion's tunic and could feel that his stomach had been distended by the potent elixir he had drank over three hours prior.

Doing his best to ignore the discomfort Link rolled from his back and onto his side and grimaced as he felt and heard his belly slosh as he moved. Finding the position to be sightly more comfortable as his heavy stomach was sitting atop his frame churning away against his will.

The sun rose and Link awoke after a less than ideal night's sleep. Sitting up on his bed his stretched his arms out over his head and felt his tunic wrapped tighter than normal over his torso. Looking down he saw he had a modest pot belly sitting over what was usually a slime frame and rubbed his hand over it curiously. Despite looking like he had overindulged in his meals Link was feeling ravenous and his distended stomach, which was surprisingly firm to the touch, growled angrily under his palm.

With a breathy sigh Link got up from his bed and walked down the stairs to get the fire pit outside. After cooking and consuming six Hyrule Basses, four Bird Drumsticks, three Seared Steaks and four Baked Apples in greedy succession Link finally felt full and his stomach agreed as it pushed itself out further against his quickly tightening tunic.

Forcing himself to get up from the ground after indulging in such a hearty meal Link awkwardly walked over to where his horse was awaiting his return beside the home and clumsily climbed up and into the saddle to begin his morning ride. Holding on hand on his stomach while the other gripped the reigns Link trotted out of Hateno Village and proceeded to make his way toward the cursed Castle in the center of the land.

As he rode he could feel his firm, distended belly jostling under his hand and could feel a strange cramp forming at the underside of his belly as if he had suddenly eaten far too much and his stomach needed more room. Slipping the belt of his tunic down lower from his waist to his hips Link saw his round belly sticking out of from his frame in an unflattering manner.

A gurgling sound and sudden cramp made Link wince and he pulled on the reigns to make his horse stop. Grunting he slid off the saddle and walked only two steps before he fell to his knees with both hands wrapped protectively around his stomach. As the pain mounted Link could feel, hear and see his belly suddenly swell up and out two full inches and settled back down.

Link was in awe at the sight of his stomach. It look as though he had swallowed and entire Hydromelon whole and it was now sitting inside his stomach.

Unsure of what was happening Link had to fight to climb back into the horse's saddle and only rode a few more yards before he relented to needing the Sheikah Slate to fast travel instead. Heading back to Kakariko Village and arriving at the ancient shrine in a timely manner. Moving as quickly as he could Link walked down the trail leading to the modest temple where Impa was residing. Upon entering the temple Link greeted the elder and didn't have to say a thing as she honed in on Link's stomach.

"Oh my. I knew the great champion of Hyrule enjoyed generous meals, but I hadn't expected to see him quite like this."

A quick explanation from Link and him surrendering the recipe book to Impa had told her everything she needed to know and the elder became quite alarmed.

"Oh dear. My dear Link, what you consumed was not 'Fairy Tea'." Removing a smudge of ink on the text Impa correctly translated the true recipe and its overall nature. "You consumed 'Fertility Tea'."

Link was stunned and both hands went to his already big belly in shock.

"You see, this recipe was used to ensure that the royal bloodline continued in the event that the Queen fell ill or injured throughout her reign. It hasn't been used for generations and had been locked away in the Hyrule Castle Library for over a century. I suppose a bold enough thief would claim any book from the library bearing the royal seal with the intent to sell. It appears he paid for his greed and now you're paying for a misinterpretation."

Link could feel his belly cramping a little as another growth spurt push his stomach out further and in doing so his tunic was beginning to ride up his rounding belly and becoming tight enough to show that Link's navel had begun pushing outward, looking like a knot onto of his rapidly growing dome.

"I suggest you seek the aid of a Great Fairy to procure special clothing to help hide your condition. I also suggest you find your way to Gerudo Town to locate a midwife, or go to Zora's Domain. The women of Gerudo are very caring to those who are with child, and the Zora have healing techniques that will enure you and your child safe passage to the world."

Hearing the world 'child' made Link look down at his larger stomach, now easily rivaling a female Hylian in her sixth month of pregnancy. Hylians gestated their young for ten months which meant Link already appeared halfway through his magical pregnancy despite having only been pregnant for less than a day. It was alarming at how fast he was growing and he knew he'd only get bigger before the pregnancy came to an end.

"I sense your fear and rightfully so. Go seek council elsewhere and they will guide you on a your journey."

Link could only nod as he turned around and slightly waddled out of the temple to reach the main square of Kakariko Village. Pulling down his tunic as much as possible Link struggled to walk up the hill to reach the Fairy Fountain just North-East of the village to seek help. During his trek he absentmindedly grabbed an apple from a nearby tree and munched it down greedily and had nothing but a core by the time he reached the fountain.

Standing on the small rising of the mystical petals that surrounded the magical spring Link was greeted by the blonde haired Great Fairy who all but cooed at the sight of the pregnant Hylian standing before her.

"Oh my! How precious!" Reaching out her massive index finger she gently poked Link's greatly distended belly and smiled. "It's so good to see life returning to the land! And such marvelous life at that."

Link blushed and put his hand to the side of his belly as the Great Fairy continued to admire his physique.

"It's so nice to offer a Hylian a maternity garment again, it's been so long. I have what you need to keep your growing womb concealed from the eyes of monsters but not the gentle beings who inhabit the land." Holding out her other hand the Great Fairy opened her fist and revealed a silver, diamond and opal necklace that bore the image of the crescent moon with a star in the middle. "Wear this and it'll keep your offspring safe from dark forces."

With his hand shaking Link accepted the necklace and draped it around his neck. The charm came to rest in the middle of his chest and let out a small glow of white light that seemed to surround Link in a positive aura.

"Now, you'll need some clothes to preserve your modesty." Selecting the Old Shirt from Link's wardrobe the Great Fairy blew a kiss over the fabric and changed it from a thin, worn out garment into a larger and thicker shirt that was was sure to held hide Link's growing belly as he became increasingly bigger. "It's not much but it will keep you warm and give your offspring plenty of room to grow. I cannot enhance anymore of your clothing but I do hope we will meet again someday."

The Great Fairy bid her farewell and disappeared back into the blessed water of the fountain and out sight.

Link looked at the enhanced shirt and his heavy stomach but couldn't bring himself to wear it. Not yet.

Knowing Gerudo Town was his next stop Link changed into the Gerudo Veil, the Gerudo Sirwal and reluctantly the Gerudo Top. Wearing the feminine garb made Link look truly pregnant and somehow more natural. Putting his hand on his bare belly Link rubbed his hand over the flesh dome and sighed as he used the Sheikah Slate to fast travel to the shrine just outside the guarded town of warrior Gerudo women.

Holding his head high Link walked awkwardly over the shifting sands to get inside the town and was smiled at by the Gerudo guards as they congratulated him on his pregnancy. Reaching the temple in the center of the town Link located Lady Riju and asked for her guidance.

"This is truly a unique circumstance." Rising from the throne the young but kind Gerduo Chief lightly put her hand to Link's belly and held her soft palm there for a moment. "But delivering the offspring of a voe is something that our people have no experience in. We can grant you sanctuary and shelter when your times comes, but I fear we won't be able to do much beyond protect you."

Link nodded with understanding flinched as he felt his belly suddenly swell up again and push out further now looking seven months along.

"That's amazing! If only we Gerudo could experience your gift."

Reluctantly Link told Lady Riju of the recipe that had resulted in his condition before he walked away with his bigger belly beginning to hang heavily and awkwardly off his male frame. Leaving the town behind Link used the Sheikah Slate to fast travel once more to Zora's Domain to seek help.

Changing from the Gerudo Set to the now Maternity Top, the Hylian Hood and into the Hylian Trousers Link looked almost comical with his large stomach as he tried to walk. Wanting some form of dignity Link pulled the blue Champion's Tunic on over the Maternity Top and struggled to fasten the belts around his expanding waist. Tucking the belts down under his belly Link walked through the aquatic city and encounter Prince Sidon as he strolled through the elegant kingdom for his daily stroll.

"My word! Link!" Kneeling down as his towering stature made it difficult for him to look the Hylian in the eyes Sidon put his massive hand over Link's massive stomach and laughed. "You look like you're holding a ripe clutch of eggs! What in the name of Hylia happened to you my friend?"

After explaining the mishap with the Fertility Tea with an embarrassed tone Link was met with a compassionate response that gave the heavily pregnant Hylian some hope.

"Well, you're not the first male to arrive in Zora's Domain seeking a proper place to give birth."

Birth? Link wasn't due just yet. Yes he was already big but the baby was just growing fast, that's all.

"My sister helped many travelers in need and several of which were creatures who could reproduce in remarkable ways. At the base of the Veiled Falls you'll find that the water has been blessed and by drinking the water as it falls from above will ensure your body remains healthy and strong. As for the actual delivery Mipha always recommended that the impending birth take place in an area of great comfort and security."

Nodding in response Link rubbed his hands over his belly as Sidon retracted his hand and gave him a cheesy grin.

"You should go to the falls soon, then return to a place of personal sanctuary. I have the feeling your children are eager to born."

...Children? As in more than ONE? Twins?

The look on Link's face told Sidon everything the Hylian wanted to ask without asking.

"Oh, yes. I could feel that you have more than one inside of your womb. I counted two for sure, maybe three.

Three? Triplets?!

"Don't worry Link. You are strong and you can handle this challenge."

Running his hands over his large belly Link just sighed and walked away from Sidon as he went to locate the Veiled Falls before he got too big to move. Wandering out to the falls Link splashed loudly as he waddled into the water and stretched out his cup hands into the waterfall and drank a mouthful of the water, only to repeating the action twice more in case he was carrying triplets, then decided to have one gulp of water for good measure.

Shaking off his hands Link grunted and fell to his knees as his belly gurgled and surged forward again much further than it had before now rivaling a Hylian looking nine months along and almost due. As his belly swelled the fabric of his blue tunic rode up and rested atop his growing dome as the maternity shirt beneath struggled to conceal his larger stomach.

Thinking quickly Link used the Sheikah Slate to fast travel once more, and this time he intended to stay.

Arriving at the Shrine of Resurrection, a place of solitude, privacy and security Link waddled over to the bed in which he had awoken and sat down heavily. Using the slate he researched the recipe he had used to create the Fertility Tea and what he found was alarming.

Not only did the tea make anyone who drank it pregnant, it could provide an offspring for every fairy used to create the elixir. Link added four fairies which meant he was in fact carrying quadruplets. Further research made the Hylian pale and wince as he felt another growth spurt push his rounded belly up and outward. The tea would allow the developing baby to grow to term in a single day, for every additional baby he would grow and remain pregnant an additional day. His belly was so big because one baby was already full term but the other three were going to grow soon and quickly cause him to grow even bigger.

As he rubbed his hands over his stomach Link watched through the opening of the shrine as the moon rose in the sky and he remembered that he had made the elixir under the red sky of the Blood Moon.

Picking up the slate Link checked to see the potency of the elixir under such conditions and almost dropped the slate when he read that effects of the potion would double. He wasn't carrying quadruplets, Link was carrying octuplets! Eight Hylian babies were growing inside of him and they were going to grow fast. He'd have to endure his condition for another week before his body would allow him to give birth, and in that time he would grow along with the babies until it was time to deliver.

As midnight came and went Link felt the first baby finish its final growth spurt and was immediately greeted by the second baby beginning to grow.

There was nothing he could do but wait to go into labor and give birth. To ensure he had the strength to endure eight consecutive births Link built a fire and used almost all of the materials he had to eat and keep eating.

Hour by hour, day by day Link would eat and his belly grew, and grew, and grew...

The tunic was completely useless as even the maternity shirt beneath was riding up over his belly as he continued to grow and expand. Removing the two shirts Link stared at his large stomach in awe as he saw how big he was with the quadruplets and knew he was only halfway through. Rubbing his hand over his mammoth stomach as he continued to eat with the other hand he could feel gentle movement as the largest of the eight babies began to kick and squirm. At first the movement made him jump and feel queasy, but soon it became normal and Link enjoyed having the company.

Replacing his blue tunic to stave off the cold as the fire beside him could only do some much Link ate and proceeded to groan in mounting pain as his belly swelled with the growing quintuplet and his muscles were growing tired of holding onto the increasingly growing and heavy mass of life inside of him.

Keeping track of his growth spurts as he continuously ate Link could feel his belly actively growing and swelling as the babies, all eight of them, finally reached term on the eighth and final night and Link could feel the tremendous weight in his engorged womb shifting downward toward his pelvis. Standing up very slowly and awkwardly, using the stone wall behind him for support, Link looked down at his massive belly as it swayed and hung off of him heavily. A loud gurgle followed by frantic kicking and one final massive growth spurt knocked Link down onto his backside as his belly swelled so large it looked as though he had eaten a horse and it was putting up a fight to get out.

Groaning and grunting in pain Link shifted his weight so he was laying on his side on the floor and rubbed his hands over his round and fully engorged belly as it gurgled and he could feel the growth spurting pushing him to his limits. His skin was stretched so tight it was shiny, his navel was out-turned and the size of an apple and the dome of his belly was turning red from the strain against his skin. Link's sides were painfully stretched as well as his body fought to contain all eight babies as they grew, kicked and squirm about in his magical womb as he stomach swelled up to accommodate all eight large babies.

Tears were running down his face as his round belly shifted downward and the pressure in his belly moved to his pelvis. Feeling a sudden gush of fluids between his legs Link knew he was going into labor and he was convinced it'd happen quickly.

Struggling to remove his trousers Link rolled on his hip to sit upright and leaned back against the wall as he rubbed the sides of his belly as he felt the first burning contraction squeezed him harshly.

Letting out a deep guttural scream Link could feel the eight babies kicking him hard as the first of the eight began descending into his magically created birth canal and quickly inched down. After only four contractions that burned through him Link felt the urge to push and did just that. Pushing with the contraction Link felt a horrible burning pain between his legs. Forcing himself to open his legs as wide as possible Link pushed again and felt a terrible pressure and then a felt a pop as the first baby's head escaped his body.

Breathing deeply Link pushed again and felt the baby slide out of his body and began to cry.

Unable to see around his still massively swollen belly all Link could do was cry as well as the second baby eagerly began descending and he felt the need to push again. Repeating his actions Link pushed and felt the second baby enter the world with a loud cry. As the two babies were born Link's belly shrank a little but still remained huge as he was carrying the other six babies.

Unable to move and scared to try all Link could do was wait for the third baby to begin its descent and push again.

One by one, baby by baby, Link gave birth to the first seven babies and we becoming increasingly exhausted. It was becoming increasingly difficult as each baby born was bigger and heavier than its previously born sibling, which meant the eighth and final baby was going to be the biggest.

Peering over his much smaller belly Link saw the seven crying, squirming newborns on the floor desperate for attention and he couldn't do a thing to help them yet. As he leaned forward he felt the eighth and final baby make its descent Link bore down and pushed with all of his waning, remaining strength. Just as he felt himself blacking out a wash of relief fell over him as Mipha's Grace filled his body with renewed energy and gave him the strength to deliver the final baby into the world.

Letting out a final pained yell Link pushed with all his might and the eight baby made its appearance at last.

Panting and grunting in pain Link rubbed his hands over his suddenly empty belly and could feel every muscle in his abdomen spasming as the stretched muscles tried to return to their normal shape and elasticity.

His legs were feeling numb but Link was determined to get to the eight newborns who needed his attention. Pushing out the afterbirth Link used the string from his many Royal Bows to tie off each cord and used his Royal Broadsword to carefully cut each cord.

Cleaning himself up by using the now pointless Maternity Top like a towel Link cleaned the blood from legs before pulling up his trousers and then doing the same for each newborn. Link eyed the babies and saw his children were all perfectly healthy and perfectly balanced; four girls and four boys. Taking the extra garments from his satchel he swaddled all eight newborns and managed to hold all eight in his arms and to his chest until they quieted down.

Too tired to move all Link could do was sit back and smile as he found himself, for the first time in over a hundred years, in the company of a real family.

**-end-**


End file.
